


Ibuprofen Kisses

by layeredwinchesters (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layeredwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thomas loved newt more than he loved himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibuprofen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey ok so this was requested (on writingyourotps on tumblr g o r e q u e s t) and i didn't even realize it was in all lowercase until i was about halfway through but i decided it went with the story so wOOhoO anyways im putting the prompt at the end so y'all don't see it.
> 
> please leave kudos and COMMENT c o m m e n t cOMmenT please (also if anyone watches daredevil pls hmu on ri-ppling on tumblr bc it is great and i need someone to talk to about it ok)

in his small apartment, thomas was crying on the kitchen floor. he was slid down next to the oven, a bottle of pills in his hand. he was thinking of newt, how he had always gotten headaches, hence the ibuprofen he always had on hand. he was thinking of how newt would hate him, think he was disgusting, even, if he knew about thomas’s secret crush on him. thomas picked up the bottle, and swallowed three, dry. then he swallowed three more. the door opened.

in his car, newt was tapping the steering wheel along to a song, impatient to surprise thomas with a brand-new dvd of his favorite movie and cool ranch doritos. he pulled up to his friend’s apartment building, and got in the elevator to go up to the third floor, where thomas lived. he used his key to open the door, ready to announce his presence. he heard sobs.

thomas covered his face, tears wracking his body.he could barely breathe. it would all be over soon, he thought over and over, like a mantra. he didn’t hear the door open. he didn’t hear newt’s footsteps lightly treading towards him. he was thinking about how he was doing it for newt, how much happier he would be with an idiot like him gone. he jumped at the sight of the boy next to him.

newt screamed when he saw the nearly empty bottle of pills spilled next to his best friend, his everything. the noise was ugly and raw, and it probably alarmed people on the bottom floor- people on the street, even. newt did not care. he saw thomas, shaking and drifting in and out of consciousness. he leaped up and filled a glass with tap water, quickly locating the salt and dumping it in. he had read somewhere that this was what you were supposed to do, to flush the pills out of someone’s system. he forced it down thomas’s throat, and let him throw up into a trash can. 

“why?” newt whispered, his voice cracking in a way it hadn’t since eighth grade. the sight of his ‘strong’, ‘perfectly fine’ best friend lying broken and dry heaving on his kitchen floor shook him deeply.

“because, you are better off without a- a fag like me! why didn’t you ju-just let me die?” thomas wailed, each word rolling off of his tongue sending another knife into newt’s heart.

“a fag? you tried to kill yourself because you are gay? that’s so, so stupid! so what if you are? i wouldn’t be able to live without you, babe, i love you, why would i want you gone, why would i want you dead? of course i saved you, how could i live with you gone, how? how?” newt cried out, completely in shock. his best friend tried to take his life because he was gay. his b e s t f r i e n d who he could picture kissing, cuddling with, drinking hot cocoa and listening to the 1975 with, was gay. and he had tried to kill himself because of it. does that mean he would think newt was disgusting? he was fairly certain he was gay himself, after all.

“i thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore! we both know i’m shit at keeping secrets! i would have spilled the truth eventually, and then you wouldn’t wanted me here anymore! i thought you would be disgusted that i love you! not like you love me, either, newt. i love you, i want to cuddle with you and kiss you and call you mine, that’s why i did it, because i can never have you, okay! i’m sorry you have to put up with a disappointment like me!” thomas yelled, almost shrieking. he still had tear trails down his face, and pills were crushing underneath his feet. when had he stood up?

newt reached in his pocket, grabbing a pack of mint gum. he handed it to thomas, and commanded him to chew. thomas did, freshening his breath and getting rid of the disgusting taste of salt water and throw-up. he was confused, as it was an odd reaction to a proposal of love, but he had pretty much hit rock bottom, what else did he have to lose? he was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice newt leaning in.

“i.”

“love.”

“you.”

“too.”

newt whispered between kisses, years of frustration and confusion and l o v e coming out through their series of tear-stained, ibuprofen kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT :: Newtmas! Where Thomas' life is going down hill, and Newt only realized at the wrong moment- Thomas tried to kill himself (he lived) and so they talk about it, and Thomas tells him that part of it was because he liked Newt and didn't know how to deal. Then they kiss!


End file.
